Triple Delight
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Everyone seems to be fighting with each other! How do they make up? The girls talk about it in the phone and finally think of what to do. What would become? A TRIPLE DELIGHT!


_**Hi there! Up for a break for my real stories, and by real, I mean, not drabbles and oneshots but full stories. So… here's a oneshot, that's not real! Haha! Okay… sorry, I didn't understand what I just said, but… I DON'T CARE! HAHA! TOO HYPER. Joke. Seriously… I guess… I'm just trying to forget something in my head, and trying to be cheerful. The effect? Nothing whatsoever. I still remember that person's face in my head! He haunts me! Taunts me! I'm still not over it! Okay… sorry again. I phased out. Anyway! This is oneshot, as I just said… AND! It's still with three pairings! SR HK KA, in no particular order. So… I don't want to keep you guys waiting… please, enjoy. And of coruse… R&R! XD**_

_**BTW, just want to inform you all that I've watched most of the episodes with SatoXTakagi!!! I've also read the manga of the ones I haven't read. So that means I know everything about their love story! Haha. Lol. Anyway, I love the pairing now!!! It's so cool! Satou's my idol!!! She's my first favorite girl in the anime! Next is Eri, then Kazuha… then Aoko and I guess… Ran… Wait… put Yukiko after Eri. She's cool as well! **__****__** Haha… just wanted to let you guys know. **_

_**Kazuha and Heiji **_

It was a very bright day in the afternoon, and the two were off their way home. Everything was fine, and normal, the way it should be. Until… Kazuha suddenly saw Heiji's die hard fans and instantly got irritated.

"Heiji, let's not pass here," she said in an irritated tone. She next pulled Heiji and went to the other direction.

Heiji eyed Kazuha weirdly. "Do you really hate those girls so much?" he questioned.

She stomped her right foot to the ground, which caused a dent. "Yes!!! I hate them to my bones! They're just so flirty, so irritating and-"

"How do you know?" he continued asking.

"Almost all girls are like that! Well… except for me!"

"Yeah right! You're irritating as well," Heiji joked.

"Aho! I'm only irritating to you because you're irritating to me! To others I'm not irritating. Anyway, at least I'm not flirty!"

"How would you know you're not flirty? You are soo flirty!!! Remember that Magician Case? You kept holding the criminal's arm!!! God, you were so flirtatious!" Heiji said in a jealous tone.

"I didn't flirt with him! I just demonstrated what happened! I didn't cover up for him! I didn't know he was the criminal!!" Kazuha started to raise her voice up a notch.

"Whatever! I'm just saying, how could you judge girls that fast? You are one, aren't you? You just don't hang out with any of them that you're beginning to act like a guy," he insulted even more.

Kazuha had it. She put her hands on her waist, showing that she had enough. Heiji didn't like what's next. "FYI, I AM NOT TURNING INTO A GUY! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I ONLY HANG OUT WITH AND I AM NOT A DEDUCTION FREAK!!! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME SUCH INSULT?!" she screamed at Heiji's ear on the top of her lungs.

Heiji of course got mad. That set him off. Calling him a 'deduction freak' always pisses him off. "WELL… YOU'RE A GOSSIP FREAK! YOU HAVE TO TALK ABOUT STUFF THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH! YOU'RE LIKE SONOKO! WHEN SHE'S NOT THERE, DOING THAT TO RAN, IT'S YOU WHO'S DOING SUCH THING TO NEE-CHAN!"

Kazuha pouted. "Fine! If you think I'm a gossip freak like Sonoko, then I won't tell you anything anymore. I won't tell you any stories, which are always… true! I don't lie and bend the truth!"

"Yeah right?! What about the time you told Nee-chan that I got scared because of thunder?"

"You are!" Kazuha defended.

"I was afraid of lighting!"

"Same thing!"

"What about the time when you told her that I snore when I sleep?"

"You do!"

"I do not!"

"You sometimes do!"

"But you said always!"

"I did not! You know what, Heiji? Forget it. I'll just go home by myself. See you tomorrow when you're not so shrill. Oh wait, you're always like that! I'll just see you later," she said and walked away.

"Aho!"

_**Shinichi and Ran **_

Ran was at Shinichi's soccer game, watching him play. It was the finals and it was totally a very close game. She cheered. She jeered. And like Kazuha… she gossiped.

"Kudo, you can do it!!!" their classmates cheered joyfully. "Kudo! Kudo! Kudo!"

Shinichi smiled to them and gave out a wave, which caused all the girls to squeal in excitement. After all, he's the most popular guy at school, now that he's back to Teitan High.

Of course, no other than his best friend, or as other call her, 'wife', Ran, got jealous. Who wouldn't? The girls were almost like all over him. Good thing they were on their seats and he was at the field."Ha! You guys may support him now, but really, he…"

"He what?" one of the girls asked, as the other girls eyed Ran as well.

"Uh…He self-destructs when someone calls him 'water boy'. It reminds him of the bad times he was one. The torture. The humiliation. But since you guys know this already then-"

"WATER BOY!" someone from the audience called out. It was a supporter of the other team. He heard it. Of course everybody got shocked.

Shinichi heard it as well. He definitely did. He stopped running, which caused the ball he had, to be stolen by the other team. Ran was right. He self-destructed. Usually he would just frazzle the opponent, and the team would eventually win. But because of this, it made the team…

LOSE the match eventually. Shinichi was like their MVP or good luck charm. Without him in such a close game, they had no chance. And now, that he was called a Water Boy, it was as if he wasn't in the game anymore.

"_Shinichi… gomen," _Ran thought to herself.

The whole Teitan Highschool got sad. It wasn't really Shinichi's fault. The opponents just happened to know his weakness. To make things worse, they found it out because of Shinichi's best friend.

Ran felt guilty and downright responsible. Not only because of what she did, which caused the loss of their school's soccer team, but also because of Shinichi's reaction in the field.

He was standing there with his eyes so sad, almost teary eyed. It was as if he lost confidence in himself.

"Shinichi…" she asked as soon as she got near him.

He didn't speak a word. Though, he just looked at Ran sincerely with a fake smile. "I trusted you, Ran. That was a secret."

She walked near him. "I'm sorry. You know I have a big mouth. I didn't mean to."

He smiled though it started to rain. In a moment not to clear, something fell from his cheek. Ran wasn't sure if it was a tear or the rain. But he knew, by seeing that, things were pretty complicated now. "I know you didn't mean to. Women can't help but gossip. It's there nature. Forget about it."

He afterwards left Ran in the rain, to clear his head out.

_**Kaito and Aoko**_

It was still the afternoon and the best friends Kaito and Aoko just left the school premises. Though, Kaito did have a head start of walking than Aoko.

"Mou! Kaito! Wait for me!" Aoko said irritated as she ran to Kaito.

"Hurry up."

"You walk too fast, you know that?"

"Well, you walk too slow," he condescendingly sounded.

Aoko paused. She stopped walking as well. "What's the big deal? Why are you so snobby today? I know you usually are, but… this is too much."

Kaito stopped walking and turned to Aoko. "You want to know why?" he asked in a tone really annoyed.

"Is it about me accepting Hakuba's party invitation?" she asked straightforwardly.

Kaito turned around, to hide his ubberly red blush. "No!" he forcibly answered.

"Then what's gotten you so pissed? Is it because you didn't get invited? Don't tell me you're gay and you're jealous of me," Aoko asked, giving Kaito a very sarcastic look.

Kaito sweat dropped. _"I'm not jealous of you idiot. I'm jealous of him. Besides, why would you go to his stupid party!"_

"Tell me, come on!"

Kaito got back to his senses. He knew he shouldn't be jealous. "Ja, Aoko. I have to go do some errand for my mother that I remembered. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaito said as he waved goodbye then ran away. He had to do so. Things were just so weird right then.

"Kaito, come back!!" she tried calling out, but it was no use, Kaito was as fast as a car.

"See you tomorrow, Aoko!"

"_Grr… he always does that. Leaves me." _

_**Mouri residence**_

Ran entered her house, in such a very lonely mood. Mouri, her father, stopped watching TV and at least, Hallelujah!, wondered what was up. At least he was acting like a real father for once. "Ran… what's wrong? Bad day?"

She nodded.

Her father rolled his eyes. "It's because of that Shinichi kid, huh? You should stay away from him."

"You don't know him, otou-san! Please… I know you have good intentions, but… I'll talk it over with mom when she gets home," Ran explained then went to her room.

Her mom and dad finally got back together, but it seemed like nothing changed. They still fight, a lot. It's great that Eri was already living with them, but it seemed as if she was just forced. Well, there were times, that they did get closer, which would be really inevitable, with her living with her husband at the same roof, but seriously, they were still like the Cat VS the Dog.

Well, at least she was there with them, right? She usually goes home every six in the evening also. "Tadaima!" she called out all worn-out from work.

"Hey, you're here," Mouri said with his eyes looked down.

Eri looked around. "Where's Ran?" She noticed she wasn't there.

"In her room. She wants something to talk to you about. Seriously, why can't she tell me? Even if it's about a boy, she should-"

"Ahh, that Kudo I presume?" she guessed.

Mori nodded with a frown. "Yeah."

_**Ran's room**_

Eri entered and then saw her daughter lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "What's up?" she uttered.

And Ran told her everything. What she did. How bad she felt of what she had done. And how sad Shinichi looked at her.

"If he's really your friend, he'll forget about that. Just try to relax and talk with your other friends. What about Sonoko?" Eri advised.

Ran sighed. "I tried doing that. But, she's in a business meeting of her parents somewhere. I've been trying to call her, but her cell phone's out of reach."

"You must have some other friends. Anyway, I'll leave you for a while, I need to get dinner ready," she said with a smile and left Ran with a very awkward face. _"Oh no. She's gonna cook again," _she thought with a sweat drop. _"Won't dad me surprised."_

"_Anyway… who to call? The next closest friend from Sonoko would be… KAZUHA-CHAN!" _

She felt better on that thought and immediately rose from her bed and got the phone just next to her. She dialed Kazuha's number, and they eventually talked for a few hours.

_**Kazuha and Ran's conversation**_

"Kazuha-chan? It's Ran," she introduced.

Kazuha squealed. "Ran-chan! You called! How are you?"

"Uh…I'm fine, I'm fine," she said in a sad tone.

"You don't sound fine," Kazuha said as heard.

She sighed. "Fine. I'm not. The reason I called because I need a friend to talk to."

"Well, it's good timing because I need someone to talk to as well," Kazuha explained.

"What's wrong?"

"No you first, Ran. You called me."

"Uh… okay. Well… I kinda blabbed about Shinichi's soccer weakness, about people calling him water boy before, which actually makes him self-destruct. And well… the opposing team used that against him! Now, I think Shinichi's really mad. What do I do, Kazuha?" she said as a few tears started to come out.

"Ran-chan, I hear you crying. Don't! I'm sure he's not mad. Maybe he's just sad that of all people, you were the one who revealed that secret. I'm sure you two will make up tomorrow. How can he stay mad with you. He must just be clearing his head. Or maybe trying to get rid of that weakness of his."

"I hope so. Thanks for understanding Kazuha! And sorry for the trouble. Usually, I tell Sonoko these stuff, but she's gone somewhere, and I didn't know what to do. That's why I called for you."

Kazuha smiled on the comment. "Don't worry. I'm here no matter what happens."

"So, anyway, what's up with you?" Ran asked Kazuha, starting to smile and then wiped the tears off her eyes and cheeks.

"Well-"

Suddenly, heard was whooshing sound from the phone. Both thought it was only bad reception, but actually, it lead to a third party listening on the phone.

"Hi… uh… Kaito, do you here me now!?" a girl asked.

Kazuha and Ran were startled and speechless.

The woman got frustrated. "Kaito, answer me! WHY DO YOU HAVE GIRLS OVER YOUR HOUSE, YOU DUMMY! DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME ANYTHING, ANYMORE?!"

Kazuha found the urge to speak. "Uh… there's no Kaito here, and we don't know any Kaito. Besides uh… I think you got into our conversation," she explained politely.

"Are you serious or are you just giving an excuse so that Kaito won't get permanent damage?" Aoko threateningly asked.

Ran spoke. "She's not lying. Didn't you hear or conversation before?"

Aoko paused. She now understood. "About that Shinichi guy and what you did? Now, I understand! Gomenazai for the intrusion. I must have dialed wrong."

"Wait… that can't be. You got into our conversation, but you were calling someone else. That's weird," Kazuha said.

"Well, whatever happened, can you please not tell anybody you know about what you just heard? Please? Oh please?" Ran pleaded.

"Okay, sure. Uh… you're Ran, right? And Kazuha's the other girl," Aoko said.

"How do you know!!!??" the two friends asked in unison. They were thinking that the girl knew them personally.

"I heard your conversation," she said with a raised brow and a sarcastic tone.

The two sighed. They thought to much. _"That makes sense."  
_

"Anyway, I have to go and call Kaito now. He-"

"Who's this Kaito you've been talking about? Your boyfriend?" Kazuha asked, trying to meddle with other people's business.

Aoko blushed. "No, no! He's my childhood friend. More of a best friend actually. We kinda got in a fight and I wanted to talk to him," she explained, still red as a tomato.

"That happened to me as well!" Kazuha explained. "Heiji and I were just walking and I saw that fan club of his, the one that's head over heels for him. I pulled him away from them, and I told him that we should avoid them. One thing led to another and he told me that I shouldn't judge them because I'm a girl as well. I told him I'm not flirtatious like them and he brought in that Magician Case wherein he tells me I am flirtatious! I'm so not! Remember that Ran?" Kazuha started.

Ran answered. "Yeah, I do."

"Then, what happened?" Aoko asked.

"Well, I called him a deduction freak, and he called me a gossip freak. Next thing you know, we left each other. That aho!" Kazuha had finally finished.

"Well, take the advice you told me, Kazuha. Tomorrow, surely, you two will be okay. You've been friends with him for quite a while now, haven't you? So try not to worry," Ran said.

Kazuha nodded in agreement. "I guess, you are right, Ran. Anyway, what about you… uh… I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Aoko. My name is Aoko. Anyway… about my problem? If you're asking, well… I got invited to this guy's party and well, my best friend, Kaito didn't. So… I think that's why he's angry at me. He and the guy aren't close you see. Actually, they're like rivals. I don't know why, though."

"Maybe he's jealous," Ran asked with a smirk.

Aoko blushed. "He can't be! He thinks I'm a flat-chested woman."

"Shinichi/Heiji tells me that too!" Kazuha and Ran said in unison.

They all stopped talking because of this and just laughed at each other. That was weird. It was as if they were living all similar lives, but in different place in Japan.

Suddenly, the phone lines had a whooshing sound again. After that, Aoko's voice was gone, and Kazuha and Ran were the only ones left talking in the phone line.

_**The Next Day- Heiji and Kazuha**_

Kazuha was happy from yesterday with the phone and decided to stopover Heiji's house and pick him up so that they could go to school together. He knocked at the door, which Heiji's mom answered. Soon enough, she let her inside. It was like her second home anyway.

"Ohayou, Heiji!" she greeted with a big smile.

"Ka… Kazuha?! What are you doing here?" Heiji asked surprised.

"I'm here to pick you up. Come on, we'll be late from school," she explained as she pulled his hand then went out.

"Oi! Stop it!" Heiji tried to resist. But he couldn't. Next thing everybody knew, they were off to school.

"Hey, what's up with you? Why are you so happy today?" he asked Kazuha who was skipping merrily and smiling as if she was the happiest woman on earth. He in the other hand was dragging his feet.

She exclaimed. "Because!"

"Because what?" Heiji raised a brow.

"I'm happy you're not angry with me. And I promise to be meticulous enough with our friendship. I don't want you walking out from me anymore," she answered.

This made Heiji blush madly. That was unexpected. "Uh… aho! I'm not mad with you. I just hate it when you call me a deduction freak."

"Well, the world may turn tables, but you still will be one."

Heiji got mad again. "Huh! I thought you would-"

"Let's go to Tokyo after school. I want to visit Ran and find somebody," she answered, cutting of Heiji and as if burying the conversation before. She then continued skipping and smiling off to school.

Left was just a perplexed Heiji who just followed her.

_**Tokyo- Shinichi and Ran**_

It was the end of the day, and Ran decided to treat Shinichi to one of his favorite restaurants, to make up for the day before.

"So… are you bribing me now to forget what you've done? I haven't forgotten about it, but I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking," Shinichi explained.

"No! That's not why we're here! Well, partially yeah, but… don't I have the prerogative to take my best friend out for dinner?" she stated.

Such an awkward sentence she had just used. Upon realizing what she had said, she blushed too, since Shinichi already blushed like crazy from hearing such statement.

Out of the blue, there entered a girl and a guy that looked exactly like them.

"Aoko, what are we doing here?" the guy asked.

"Just shut up, Kaito. We're having dinner here. I know you like it here. You said it's your favorite restaurant!" the girl answered.

Ran got shocked. It was Aoko, the one they got to talked to. She was sure of it, since he was with a guy named Kaito. She immediately rose from her seat and went to them. "Aoko, it's me, Ran!" she introduced as she pointed to herself.

"Ran? From the phone?! Hi! Wow, I can't believe that I met you again," she greeted.

"Who's she?" Kaito asked as she pointed to Ran.

Aoko didn't know what to say or do. "We're…"

"Friends. I talked to her on the phone last night," Ran tried to cover up.

Aoko sweat dropped. _"Nice save."_ She just then went along with it. "Yeah, that's right."

Though, something happened again. Entered the restaurant was a Kazuha and Heiji fresh from Osaka.

Ran smiled upon seeing this. "Kazuha, Heiji! You're here!" she greeted then hugged Kazuha.

"Yeah, Kazuha thought to visit you guys. I don't know why, though. Whatever, she has complex mind. Anyway, we came to both of your houses, but we found out that you two are here, so we followed you two," Heiji explained.

Kazuha looked at Aoko. "Hey, Ran, who's this beside you? She looks exactly like you," she whispered.

"This is Aoko, the one we talked with yesterday," she explained.

"Wow, is it really you? I'm Kazuha!" she introduced. "I can't believe it! I thought we'll never meet you! So that means this is Kaito, huh?" she continued as he pointed to the guy beside her.

"Yeah it is me. This is such a coincidence."

Kaito then pulled Aoko from curiosity. "Who are these people? How do they know me?"

"They're my friends. And I think I might have mentioned you a few times," she explained.

"Hey, why don't you all join us for dinner?" Shinichi started, as he was sitting on his seat. "I'm sure the saying the more the merrier is true. Come on!" he continued.

And after that, they did as said and bonded over dinner at the restaurant over the iridescent stars, the cold beautiful night and the romantic atmosphere. It was as if it was a triple date.

Though, I guess that won't be the final one, won't it?

_**A/N: Okay, that was a fic with a very low plot, but I don't care! I like it! It's so cute in the end! Please R&R! XD **_


End file.
